A Pschopath's Happy Ending
by MercurialWhim
Summary: Old Death Note users are condemned to Nothingness when they die. But what happens when Zandier (OC) breaks out of the Nothingness and takes an interest in changing the fate of a certain detective and Death Note user. But given the circumstances messing up the Shinigami King's plans for tragedy becomes very complicated very quickly.
1. Happily Ever After

**Prologue;** **Purgatory, Intestines and "Happily Ever After"**

 **Zandier's POV (OC)**

All in all my afterlife sucked. Oh no, don't get me wrong, if you want to spend all eternity trapped in a realm of nothingness, go ahead. All you have to do to achieve infinite boredom is write one little name in an innocent looking notebook. Not that I only wrote one. How could I? When the power of a Shinigami landed in my lap how could I possibly leave it alone?

Before I died I looked through some records, scraps of myth and superstition for the most part, documenting the exploits of some of the other mortals that had used it. Of course I wasn't meant to see those but what can I say? Rules are made and enforced by the powerful, and I fancied myself the most powerful mortal to ever live. Even without the Death Note I was running circles around every entitled, wise and cunning idiot I came across. So what if I broke into the Shinigami realm and stole from the King himself?

Who else could boast as much? None of my predecessors, that goes without saying. When I was fifteen I'd killed far more people than those petty, vengeance-addled dotards had managed in a lifetime. I toppled an Empire with a handful of names, slain legion after legion of my foes with a few simple instructions and bent every "rule" the Old Man gave me to its fullest extent .All in an age when most of my fellows were hopelessly illiterate.

So I may have developed a tiny, little god complex but I'd only met a handful of people that could **almost** keep up with me. Give me a little credit for staying as sane as I did. Then it was all over. The Old Man offed me when I stopped killing and started fucking living. I was stuck there, not in Heaven or Hell but a miserable void. People gave it oh so many names; The Fields of Asphodel, Purgatory, as a child I knew it as the Never-Plain. It sucked everything out of you, your dreams, sanity, even your memories. Or at least that's what it was meant to do.

I'm so SO sorry Old Man but fuuuuuuck you and your punishments. After a few decades I was back to my old self again. Oh he may have succeeded in driving me insane but that's all the Old Man could ever do to me. A century give or take and I controlled his little prison much more than it could control me. Couldn't have been more than a thousand years after that and I was free to go wherever I pleased in any realm. But that wasn't nearly enough. Not nearly e-fucking-nough. That had been business something I'd have done regardless. But the fucked up asshole known as the King of the Shinigami warranted more than that. He took me away from the one person who had seen the messed up kid instead of the monster. The only person who I'd ever truly loved. And I could never see them again. Because of him and his goddamn rules.

Now my response to someone fucking with the only bloody good thing in my life would have been fairly simple;

1) Find them.

Get them alone.

Tie them to a chair and decorate a room with their intestines.

Set the room on fire.

Enjoy the human fucking barbecue.

But unfortunately there's only one way to kill the Shinigami bastard and that wasn't an option. The Old Man and love? HA! A snake has a warmer heart than him. No, death wasn't an option so I decided what I needed to do was make him watch as I spoiled his fun. He rarely went down any more but he loved the show his subjects put on for him. The Old Man's predictable he just loves chaos, especially when it ends in tragedy. It stops him getting bored and that was the one thing his equally fucked up buddies hate it's for the biggest bully in the playground to get bored.

So pretty simple right? Find a human with a Death Note and make sure they live "happily ever after". Piss off the Old Man and give someone the chance I wish I had. For someone as clever as me it shouldn't be too difficult... Or at least that's what I thought until I found myself caught between the two stubbornest and cleverest people I'd ever met. Why the hell did I have to shadow Ryuk? If I'd gone with Rem life would've been so much simpler.

But I suppose I could never resist a challenge.

 **(A/N) Okay so this is the first fanfic I've ever written, any advice would be great. Also it hasn't been checked through yet so I'm really sorry if any bad grammar makes it difficult to read. I pretty much marathoned on Death Note when a friend first introduced me to it and I've been thinking about this idea ever since L died. Though tbh at this point your guess on where this is going is as good as mine. If anyone is bored enough to read this really long authors note could you please tell me if my actual fanfic is doing okay? Oh and since I've not really thought it out fully yet if anyone has any suggestions for where I should go from here I'd be sure to mention them in the chapter(s) involved, not to mention really grateful. See ya! :P**

 **-M**


	2. Opening Gambit

Light's POV

So far it had all been far too easy. The whole world had acknowledged Kira's existence, the Internet was already home to my worshipers and no one had dared challenge me yet. It was disappointing. I'd expected resistance. I'd anticipated it. I was planning on doing so much good for the world, fixing it, perfecting it. But using the Death Note wasn't a challenge. Not when it came to killing criminals. It was all too easy.

That's what I'd been thinking on the way to my room: that I needed a real opponent. I was not expecting to find the stranger lounging on my bed.

He was about average height, underweight and dressed head to toe in black. He yawned lazily and stretched as he got up. Smiling cockily he looked straight past my shoulder. He ran a hand through his untidy dark purple hair. He looked straight at me and said in a low, melodic voice.

"Hello, Ryuk. It's been a while."

I turned to say something to my Shinigami, ask him how the hell he knew this freak but I stopped when I realised something. Ryuk was terrified of this guy. He was practically hiding behind me. No wait this guy could see Ryuk?

"Who the hell are you?"

Zandier's POV

"Who the hell are you?" Oh he was clever. By asking me first he knew regardless of whether I told him anything he could ask Ryuk later when I wasn't in the room. Good, very good. The question was whether or not to indulge or infuriate him. Why not both?

"A former Death Note user, a madman, a thief, a manipulator, a mass murderer and, of course, a genius" Oh I could practically see his mental gears turning. Was I a prospective ally or an enemy? Would I bother lying to him when he could ask Ryuk later? And right there at the front - can I kill him? "Though, if you were looking for a name, it's Zandier."

"What do you want?" Oh I love this kid! He knows how to play the game. Too bad he can't conceal how clever he is behind those hazel eyes. If it weren't for that I'd have been convinced by his display of disgustingly average intelligence. Ask me the obvious questions. Let me dig a hole for myself by showing off. Good strategy, exploit my vanity. It's a shame I could see right through him.

"Oh Kira I want lots and lots of things. Most of which I can't have. I'm a little greedy sometimes." I smiled mockingly at him. "But in regard to you? I'm here to give you a friendly warning. That's all." I moved closer to him. "Coming from someone who's done everything you're planning on doing, don't put this dream before all others. You do that and you will lose all the chances for happiness you'll ever get. And die alone." I cocked my head to the side and lazily waited for a reaction.

Light's POV

Damn! He's clever, too clever. And he knows. He knows I'm Kira. And he can see Ryuk. So he's not lying about having used a Death Note. But that doesn't explain why the hell Ryuk is this scared of him. He wasn't nearly that scared of me. So Zandier must be dangerous. Dangerous enough to terrorise a Shinigami with six words? I have to be careful. He saw straight through what I was doing before and managed to use it against me.

"If I were Kira why would you warn me? You don't seem like the sort of person who would help someone out of the goodness of your heart." There if he was looking for a confession he's got one so half-assed it'd never stand up in court.

He was still smiling. The arrogant prick was still smiling. Did I make a mistake? Wait, is he laughing at me?!

"You really think you were the only one to have global ambitions with that Death Note?" He asked in between creepy, little giggles. "Let me guess you believe that you'll manage it. You want to change the world. You were bored." He leaned in closer. What the hell was wrong with this freak? "And you were lonely." He straightened up and stepped back a little doing his weird head cocking thing.

He was waiting to see whether I would deny it. But how could he possibly know that? I-I? Why couldn't I just lie about this? It shouldn't be this difficult to think of one? How the hell does he know this much?

"You know what, Light? Once I was exactly like you; Vain, arrogant, smarter than anyone else around me and very, very much alone." He smiled at me mockingly. "I know all of your little sob story. I might even know it better than you do. So, listen to the voice of experience, and give up on Kira. You do that you might just have a chance at happiness."

"Why are you doing this?" Oh fan-fucking-tastic so I can still talk? Idiot!

"Now, that you don't need to know, Junior." He moved so fast I could hardly see him. He had me pinned against the wall. He'd stopped smiling. "Don't ever ask me that again. That. Is. Personal." He hit me back against the wall to emphasize every syllable. Then he dropped me distastefully. "Ask me that again and you'll lose one of those pretty eyes. Light, Ryuk." He nodded coldly to each of us and left through the window.

Maybe I over-romanticised the idea of a rival. This is not how I wanted things to go…

 **(A/N) I can't beleive I forgot to add an authors note... Anyway feel free to rate and reveiw, all criticisms will be considered and all compliments treasured. :)**

 **-M**


	3. Echoes and Splinters

Zandier's POV

It was raining in England. It wasn't dark and stormy as would've been far more apt for my return to the little country. It was a spluttering, weak-willed drizzle. The kind of omnipotent weather I seemed to have omitted in my absence. Idly I wondered if mist would've set a better tone for my return.

I don't know what I'd expected. Some pang of nostalgia for the days before I found the Death Note, a flash of pain at the memory of what I'd lost here or some bitter-sweet memories of the scant amount of time spent with my beloved. But I hadn't anticipated this, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything I'd known had been paved over, pulled up or distorted till it was beyond recognition. For just a second I wondered whether I really belonged here, in this ever changing world. Where was the point of a bitter soul weighed down by loss and vengeance amongst all these fresh faced mortals?

I'm glad it didn't last. After all I'd been a freak pre-notebook as well. There'd only been one place where I felt I'd belonged. And it wasn't like I could ever reach there again. I'm a freak, an outsider, a monster and a bloody genius. And I was still angry. Kira, that bastard, had hit a weak-spot I wasn't even aware of. The centuries made little difference. Apparently time cannot cure all ailments. Not broken, small, black hearts, in any case.

I glanced around again hoping against hope that I'd find whatever I was expecting. A wicked grin split my face as I saw the sign in the distance. Then I laughed, I laughed and laughed and laughed. Bitter barks, childish giggles and manic cackles all echoing off the walls of the alley. Eventually I straightened up.

"Wammy's House, huh?" I murmured "Funny how history repeats itself." Not bothering to push the mane of tangled purple away from my face I slowly strolled closer to the orphanage. My beloved had come from an orphanage which stood exactly where this one did now. And from some of the lingering mental vibrations someone who would be compatible with my latest playmate had stayed here once. In fact not that long ago. It was a cruel joke, from the Fates. But I did vow to give someone the chance I never got. I just didn't expect things to be this similar. The stakes had been raised, if I won victory would be sweeter by far but if I lost defeat would be even more bitter than last time.

I'd learned much from standing outside in the drizzle. I knew my task wasn't impossible. There was someone out there who was compatible with that idealogical psychopath in Japan. This orphanage doubled as a preparation camp for his successors. I knew his first name and profession. All I had to do was find the elusive master detective and then I could give things a nudge on both sides. Smiling at my progress I slipped inside through a side door. Ready or not, here I come...L.

Light's POV

"Ryuk, stop eating the damn apple and tell me who the hell Zandier is?" He'd been dodging the question for hours. It was exasperating. And I needed more information. He was clever and he knew too much about me. I needed to even things out.

"Light, you really don't wanna know. That guy sent shivers up the King of Death's spine before. And he's even worse now." The Shinigami still looked shaken. If anything that made things more pressing.

"Tell me everything you know or I will ensure you don't eat another bloody apple as long as the Death Note is in my possession." Below the belt? Maybe. But I needed answers not vague insinuations. Ryuk looked horrified, he knew I was serious.

"He was the last human the Shinigami King had direct contact with. Scary mortal, even back then. He broke through the barriers between the Human and Shinigami worlds. And stole the Old Man's Death Note. Made it back again before anyone could catch him." Ryuk swallowed a chunk of apple noisily before continuing. "He's what the Shinigami call a Splinter. Don't get them often any more. Basically humans born with the ability to interact with things like a Shinigami can. There are usually limits to what they can do, if they ever learn to use their abilities, but they come from the Splinters brains and will. Now Zandier, he could be more single-minded and smarter than you Light."Ryuk laughed gutturally but it sounded forced.

"What happened to him?" I was already intrigued. Whether he was my ally or my enemy moving through walls, becoming invisible and quasi-immortality were a formidable skill set.

"He tried to do what you were doing. Clean up the world, make it fair all that. The Old Man liked that, all the chaos it caused. But then Zandier started making goo-goo eyes at another human and started having doubts. Now the Old Man didn't like that, he hates a sappy ending. So he contacts me and I write Zandiers name in my Death Note."

"So, what it doesn't work on Splinters?" That would be a limitation I should take into consideration. It also made Zandier much more dangerous...

Ryuk dropped the apple core into his mouth and moistened his blue lips before answering. "No, that's the really scary part. He dropped down dead on his way to meet his pretty little pet. Then a year ago he broke the rules. He was supposed to get stuck in nothingness until doomsday but suddenly he's back on Earth somewhere between human and Shinigami." Ryuk turned his big mad eyes on me and said in a small, almost scared, voice. "He's technically half dead so I don't think anything can kill him. But he can still kill freely, even without a Death Note..."

Zandiers POV

"Hey! Can you take me to however is in charge here?" The orphanage was massive and as most of the kids there gave off more adult, alert vibrations than most actual adults I decided to take a chance and ask the blonde kid in the corridor.

"Why? Even Near knew who runs the place after one fucking hour. You some sort of charity case fuckwit or something?" He was a head shorter than me and almost as thin. If it weren't for the fact that I needed his help I'd have laughed in his face. Unfortunately that wasn't an option.

"I'm new here." Technically not a lie. "And as this is an orphanage aren't you a charity case?" This kid had no idea who he was dealing with. Hopefully he's a quick learner.

"What did you say you jacked up wanker?!" So much for that thought. "You wanna say that again?!"

"I thought I spoke very clearly there. What is it? Did I talk too fast?" I smirked at him. It was my best smirk it took years to perfect but it had no equal among all gestures mocking and provocative.

It might've worked a little too well. Blondie lost it and threw a punch. He was fast and he'd put his whole weight behind it. The kid knew how to fight. Unfortunately so did I, I was faster and I had more reach. After letting him try to hit me a few more times I got bored and switched to the offensive; A sharp jab to his solar plexus, a casual toss into the nearest wall while he was briefly incapacitated and a hand on his throat. After struggling weakly the kid gave up and just glared at me.

"You're not bad at this, kid. What's your name?"

Glare, expletive, mumble, expletive.

"You wanna say that again?" I asked with just a sprinkling of sarcasm.

"Mello. Why do you fucking care?" Shame I couldn't stick around. In a different time he'd have made a great protégé.

"Anyone who manages to come that close should be remembered as more than "that kid", don't you think?"

"What's yours then? Or am I supposed to remember you as "condescending fuckwit that can throw a punch"?" Yup, definitely a shame I couldn't stick around.

"Zandier. So now we're all friends here can you take me to however runs this place when Wagamy's away?"

"You aren't really new here are you? Why the hell are you here?"

"I need to get a message to L or Watari about the Kira case. All the other means of doing that are a little too... messy for my liking. Tell you what you help me out by getting me to someone who can send L my message and I'll wax lyrical about how you're the best choice of successor. You refuse and we can go another round. So Mello, what'll it be?" He may have been an angry little kid with too many emotions clunking around noisily upstairs but he was intelligent. And intelligence usually wins out.

"Fine but don't mention that I lost the fight. It'd ruin my fucking reputation."

"Of course, "I dropped him slightly more gently than I'd dropped Light and bowed mockingly. "After you my gracious, little guide." Yes, things were definitely moving ahead quickly.


	4. Setting the Board

Unbidden Insecurities

L chose a good meeting place. A wide, open space most people avoided but with plenty of lovely little spots for other operatives and hidden cameras. But far enough from the public eye that any meeting would go virtually undetected. All terribly clever of him. The balancing act between ensuring involvement in anything of interest and keeping his identity a secret must have been hellish. But if anything his mind seemed to thrive on the constant cloak and dagger, I doubt I'd have chosen as ideal a meeting place under the constant pressure. Or be content to send my right hand man instead of going personally.

Speaking of which Watari was late. It was difficult to tell whether that was deliberate or not. Either way it would take forever to get the dust and sand out of my trench coat. And I liked that one. Black with solid silver buttons and an inner lining. The design itself was unique, I had to pay a ridiculous sum for some pretentious tailor to make it to my specifications. It had definitely been worth it. Though this brilliant material was most definitely not going to look good stained brown and grey.

It took an almost superhuman effort not to run at Watari and tear his throat out when he finally did show up. What I'm a little touchy about my clothes, okay? And I didn't actually do it, however much I'd wanted to. His mind was fascinating. So much raw intelligence but wisdom and compassion cutting across it. Watari's mind was for lack of a better term "noble". Despite the pain and sorrow in his past there was so very little selfishness to it. Ambition still burned brightly but his goals didn't relate to him directly, they always revolved around other people. For a second I was so taken aback by this that I must have started staring. The elderly gentleman cleared his throat politely reminding me of the matter at hand.

"My apologies Watari. I found myself...distracted for a few moments. Can I presume that L has placed cameras around the area so he can view it for himself?"

"Yes. L rarely runs the risk of relying on anyone's testimony but his own." I cocked my head at him and frowned a little.

"Not even yours? From what I've heard you're possibly the only person the great detective trusts unconditionally." I paused only for half a beat then continued with a small smile. "Then again it's very difficult for clever, independent people to give up the reins to anyone correct?"

"That may be so. L believes in thoroughness however. So you can attribute the use of cameras to that if nothing else." He frowned slightly then continued. "I believe you had information regarding the Kira case? As pleasant as this small talk has been that is my primary reason for being here Mister..."

"Zandier. Thank you for indulging me for as long as you did. Yes, likely more information than our mutual friend Kira has at his disposal." I smirked cockily. "Unfortunately, I doubt much of it is useful or even believable."

"You do not seem the sort to idly waste time. You are willing to share some of what you know with us." Oh I was definitely right about the intellect and a good judge of character to boot.

"Concerning the murder weapon itself and it's origins you will remain blissfully ignorant until one of your operatives come across it. But there are rules to how it's used. Some of which I will explain to you, under one condition."

"Even if we were willing to bargain with an extortionist how can we trust a word you say? The name you have provided has turned up no one matching your description. And your face likewise has no name linked to it. Officially you don't exist. How can I trust a man for whom no record exists?" His voice had remained level and courteous despite the actual words that emerged.

"I came here in good faith, my dear Mr Wagamy. With the intention of providing you with easily verifiable information. And you're quite right, although I am the only one who came here alone." I laughed mockingly. "Six operatives, including yourself correct? I hate to say it but they seem to be under the impression that you're going to order them to shoot me as soon as we conclude business. I do hope I'm wrong Watari. Because if one lone man fires a single shot at me, your lovely little orphanage WILL burn. With every last child inside."

He'd paled slightly but otherwise maintained a stoic expression. I almost felt bad for going straight for the jugular. "I don't want to kill anyone but I needed insurance, leverage if you will. Send three of your men back to wherever you picked them up from and tell the remaining two they are not to shoot, under all but the most exceptional of circumstances." I waited patiently for confirmation of my instructions. As expected three minds slowly moved out-with my range and the remaining two had lowered their weapons.

"Good, very good. For a second there I thought you were going to do something...stupid." I sighed and stretched yawning loudly. "Now that all that is out of the way shall we discuss terms?"

"Mister Zandier you are a very cut-throat and intelligent young man. Because of this I feel I must raise the possibility that you are Kira yourself. Perhaps you merely wish to mislead us? Laying a false trail is not beyond your abilities or I believe Kira's. Few men are clever enough to contact L and fewer still can target weakness that effectively. Both are aspects L believes Kira possesses, intelligence and cunning. Not to mention a certain lack of empathy for anyone in his way."

"Kira and myself are similar I will not deny that. Though if I were Kira you and every operative you brought would be dead in the dirt. With L following soon after. I'm special, the rules that apply to everyone else using Kira's power can be bent or skirted around if you're like me. Be grateful the real Kira isn't like me. If he were the world would have already fallen." I looked the old man in the eye and subtly prodded forward images of L lying dead, surrounded by the still corpses of everyone at Wagamy House, with a dark figure rising above them laughing maniacally. It wasn't hard. Watari cared about those people so deeply their safety was one of the foremost thoughts rattling around up there.

"I have my own stake in this. I won't tell you the details but a very powerful...man wants Kira to come very close to succeeding before killing Kira himself. I hate this man, so I don't want him to get what he wants." I smiled a harsh, sharp smile like a naked sword catching torchlight. "If you catch Kira try not to kill him for his crimes, he's an unknowing puppet. Give him long term imprisonment if you think it necessary, but nothing more than that. Those are my terms for information now and at any other time.

"Agreed." For the first time Watari sounded old. Frail and worn somehow.

So I told him what Kira needed to kill, a name and a face. I suggested he tested it by misspelling the names of criminals in the next few broadcasts. Then before I left I felt a twinge of unfamiliar emotion. I felt guilty. For the first time in decades I felt I'd done something wrong.

"Watari..." I struggled to meet his eyes. I'd pushed all the pain in them to the surface. It was easier talking to his shoelaces. "I'm sorry about the orphanage. What I said that...it wasn't cool. It's just with the firing squad... I don't want them to die whatever it looks like."

"Why? What do they mean to someone like you?" His tone still hadn't sounded harsh. It wasn't even curious somehow empty hollow. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I grew up on the streets. My parents – they abandoned me. The children there (Mello, Matt, Near and all the others) I envy them. They have what I wanted more than anything at one point, someone who gives a damn." I swallowed again. Was remorse meant to mess with body function? I couldn't remember. "I was wrong to use them against someone that helped them most. Someone I wish was there for me." There done, now leave before you feel any worse.

Fuck, I thought I'd gotten past all that. Ha! No time to wallow you need to fix things. Make other people happy. After what I'd done to that compassionate old man? All in all, I'm a shitty Fairy Godmother.

Correction I am THE shitty Fairy Godmother.

(A/N) I know this isn't really up to par. I tried to fit too much in right? And I find writing Watari's speech really difficult for some reason. Could you all ignore Chapter 4? It's being deleted. I'm far too insecure on occasion, though as usual any feedback (whether positive or negative) would be awesome. In particular on Zandier's development and my interpretation of Watari if possible, I can't shake the feeling that something's not quite right...

-Styx


End file.
